


Exposure

by MamaSuga



Series: That One With The Sexy Pictures [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cameras, Fluff, I had a beta xD, Lingerie, M/M, Photography, Smut, but I can't actually say that, connor really likes to plan things out, hank just loves him so much, just really soft and really sexy hankcon, no beta we die like men, oh and, oh god its been ages since I tagged shit um, sexy photoshoots, that's all i got for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSuga/pseuds/MamaSuga
Summary: If a picture is worth 1000 words, then boudoir photos of Connor for Hank should speak volumes. But it's not as easy as he thinks. So Connor does what he does best; Take matters into his own hands.





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yakichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakichou/gifts).



> *comes in late with Starbucks* 
> 
> Hi yes, I am painfully late to the Valentine's Exchange and it was a flurry of many things that held me back. BUT I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND MAKE EXCUSES!!!
> 
> Yakiyou deserved better than this! (Check out her art, its AMAZING)
> 
> Um, quick shout outs to some peeps for believing in me: 
> 
> Perilousgard  for whipping me into shape and getting me through editing this beast! I love you so much, babe! Thanks for tolerating me!
> 
> Dana and Io for being some of the best cheerleaders and friends I have made so far because of this fandom, ALONG WITH EVERYONE ON THE DISCORD! I love each of you so much and because of you, this was possible. :3 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

 

It was a typical morning at the DPD.

 

Connor had been sorting through new cases, picking out any details and compiling them in a folder to review again later, choosing a photographer for his surprise Valentine’s gift for Hank.

 

Okay, so it  _ wasn’t _ a typical morning, but it was quickly becoming a difficult one. 

 

Over the past couple of weeks, Connor had been in search of a photographer who would be willing to take pictures of him in a Boudoir style shoot-- an intimate shoot where the subject was suggestively covered up but not showing any nudity. The results thus far had been very mixed, varying between enthusiastic but unable to crass and unwilling. It seemed, at his current pre-constructed success rate, that his plan would not come together.

 

_ It would have been such a good idea, too,  _ Connor thought, recalling the conversation he and Hank shared that had started him on the idea.

 

###

 

_ Connor was sitting over at the desk he shared with Hank, watching the party from afar. He found he enjoyed observing how people interacted with others-- 'People watching', Hank had called it. Tonight, they were happy, a little drunk, and laughing over...  Well, Connor wasn’t quite sure what they were laughing  _ at _ , but Hank seemed to be in on it. Connor was sure he would clue him in on the humorous situation. _

 

_ Hank staggered to his desk where Connor was sitting, dressed down for the party. “One of the guys was showing off pictures from his old lady’s Christmas gift.” Hank’s voice was rough, considering the amount of alcohol he had consumed so far-- Connor made a note that it was time to cut him off-- but the amusement was clear. “She had one of those, whatcha call it, like some kind of tasteful sexy shoot.” He tried snapping his fingers in hopes the word would somehow return to him at his command. _

 

_ Connor gave a questioning look, tilting his head as he tried to translate the Lieutenant's description. He did a quick search online, coming up with numerous results until one stuck out, and he tried, “Boudoir?”He added a picture from the screen in his hand to aid.  _

 

_ “Yeah!” Hank shouted louder than he needed. He took Connor’s hand to get a better look at the photo, grinning. “See, yeah, that’s sexy.” _

 

_ The woman in the photo wore very attractive lingerie, stretched out on a bed that looked so soft. She had pillows around her on a matching comforter. And in the background, Connor could see chiffon drapes hanging in the window, their opaqueness softening the light. _

 

_ Connor had to agree that the woman was attractive and for Hank to take notice had caught his attention. This made Connor consider his next question with great care. “Would you like to see me dressed like that?” _

 

_ Hank barked out a laugh, placing both hands on Connors' waist and pulled him up off the desk. “You dolled up like that? Mmm, I am pretty sure I'd like that--” _

 

_ Connor was certain Hank was about to say something else but then Tina called them over to begin the gift exchange. But one thing stuck to Connor like glue. Hank was into the idea of Connor dressed in lingerie, and all he'd have to do was set up a photoshoot. How hard could it be to set up? _

 

###

 

It had proven to be much more of a headache than he planned.

 

Connor was running out of time to get his present together for Hank, and if the plans completely fell through he wasn’t sure what he would do to make up for it. Sure, Hank wouldn’t be expecting anything, nor be unhappy if he received nothing in particular from Connor, but the need to do  _ something _ made his Thirium pump work faster in his chassis. He  _ wanted _ this.

 

His face must have been displaying his frustration because he did not expect a notification to pop up in his HUD. It was Nines, and a glance to see the other android watching him from his desk next to Detective Reeds showed he looked a little concerned.

 

Connor tapped into the message to read it.

 

_ "Hello, brother. Are you feeling well?" _

 

Connor had to smile at that; it had taken a while but Nines  _ finally _ called him brother. It was nice to see the progression.  _ "I'm doing fine, only a bit frustrated at the moment." _

 

_ "Anything I could help with?" _

 

_ "Well..." _

 

Connor began to send data over their connection that explained his dilemma better than he could. There was a long pause before Nines resumed their conversation.

 

_ "I see. And there are no other solutions you can come up with?" _

 

_ "Currently, no. I can't think of anything. I have nearly expended my resources and it is becoming more and more frustrating. I'm not sure what to do." _

 

Connor felt a brief disconnect with his brother while Reed asked him something, but he didn't pay much attention to find out what. When prompted, he re-established the link.

 

_ "That seems like a predicament. I don't suppose you've considered asking another android to help?" _

 

_ "I have,"  _ Connor admitted,  _ "But I worry it would lack the artistic touch that humans create." _

 

_ "Ah, that is fair. Art is still something we are learning as a whole... Oh, What about the Jericho leader, Markus?" _

 

Nines brought up a good point; Markus, having lived with the famous painter, Carl Manfred, would be a perfect candidate for something of this nature. However...  _ "That's a smart observation, but not an option. While the lieutenant hasn't shown it, he might become jealous if he thinks of me alone with Markus in... various states of undress. Furthermore, I do not believe I would be comfortable in that situation."  _ It remained unsaid, but the implication was clear. Connor did not want to share something so intimate with anyone else.

 

This caused him to pause for a moment.  _ "Oh. Hm. This is new." _

 

_ "What's that?" _

 

_ "It would appear getting a photographer would have been a poor choice anyway. Maybe it worked out that way for good reason." _

 

_ "Fate, then?"  _ The tone in Nines' voice seemed to harbor disbelief.

 

_ "Mmm. But now what to do?" _

 

The line was quiet for a while as both androids worked, Connor continuing on with looking over one of their older cases. Just when he thought Nines was out of ideas, he came back on the line.

 

_ "Does the Lieutenant like to take pictures? Maybe you could ask him to do it?" _

 

Connor had a dismissive reply at the ready but paused. He thought about it, not coming up with a clear answer.  _ Did _ Hank have any interest in taking pictures? It was an idea he hadn't entertained before, something that seemed far fetched at first but also, not? Connor felt perplexed, to say the least.

 

The android glanced up in time to see Nines looking back, an eyebrow raised in question. He hurriedly sent out  _ "I don't know for sure, but I am going to try and find out."  _ He ended the link with his brother and turned to his work, just as Hank was returning with his lunch.

 

"Hey, sorry, the line at the sandwich shop was crazy." He dropped into his chair and breathed out a sigh. "So, anything new while I was gone?"

 

Connor offered a sweet smile, "No, nothing of interest. Nothing to connect these cases, either."

 

"Looks like we need to keep pushing along, then." He grinned, his tooth gap showing through with pride. Connor took a moment to kick out a heat warning.

 

"Seems like it. I'm going to check something in the file room." He stood up and walked past Hank, resting a hand over his shoulder. It was a fond gesture, one that didn't go unnoticed. Neither did the gag Gavin let out.

 

Nines smacked the back of his head and Connor smiled when Gavin grumbled about it.

 

The file room went unused most of the time, most officers opting to look up things on their terminals. But like Hank, Connor found a similar preference to scanning files like this. It gave him a chance to step away and change scenery.

 

And company, he realized, as he opened the door and saw Detective Collins. He greeted him cordially, beginning to go through a folder.

 

"How's it going, Connor?"

 

"Quite well, thank you. Yourself?"

 

Ben sighed, a smile spreading on his round face. "Good, actually. Making plans for Valentine's day and all with the husband." He paused, the look on his face making it clear he was reminiscing on something nice. "What about you? I bet you have something cooked up for Hank, right?"

 

Connor hadn't intended to say anything about his plans with the lieutenant. Most of the time he considered that topic a bit inappropriate. (Nines was different as the conversation could not be picked up by anyone else. It remained private.) However, seeing as he was an old friend of Hank's, there was a chance he might hold some kind of information.

 

"Might I confide in you, detective?"

 

"Of course."

 

He began to explain, without going into too much detail, about needing a photographer. The older detective listened in with an open mind, understanding the struggle Connor faced.

 

"Why not ask Hank himself? Back in his twenties and thirties, he was into some photography on the side. I bet you could ask him for help."

 

For the moment, Connor felt pushed back onto square one, but then something clicked into place.

 

_ Hank used to do photography. Nines' idea could actually work! _

 

When Connor didn't respond, Ben waved a hand, wondering if the android had become frozen. "You okay, kid?"

 

He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. "Perfect! Thank you for your advice, detective!" Connor bolted out of the file room but returned a moment later to retrieve what he had first come in for. Ben gave a chuckle and a wave as he left again.

 

The plan was simple: Connor would set up a way for Hank to take pictures of him. He would order a camera, something to wear, and anything else he came up with. It was the start of a great plan, and all he needed now was some time to put it in place.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Mornings were always very peaceful to Connor.

 

He always came out of stasis at the same set time - a time where Hank was still sound asleep, snoring a little. He would sit up and look out the window, watching the world wake up and begin again. It was nice to be able to reduce his processors to the minimum and exist.

 

Connor let his mind drift back to a particular November morning. One where he felt the full embrace of another, a morning where he got a new start. He replayed the memory in his mind palace, savoring the feeling of an embrace from Hank.

 

Before he could get carried away, he pushed the memory aside. He had a gift to plan for and could not be getting distracted. Sighing wistfully, Connor turned his attention to his HUD and prepared a task list. Since he was taking this in his own hands, he needed to check over every detail so it would go smoothly for both of them. First, he had to acquire a camera for Hank. An easy search accounting for what model he would be most familiar with took no time. He made sure he had all the necessary accessories and placed the order.

 

Next, he picked out his clothing. He wanted to keep it tasteful but sexy, settling on a simple pair of thigh high stockings, garter belt, and a corset. The corset was mostly black, but it had a beautiful blue scroll design all over it made out of brocade. It was rather elegant, but not over the top. With that purchase complete, he turned to the final part of his impromptu shopping spree: decor. Connor had once entertained the idea of making some changes to the bedroom, ideas Hank had encouraged.  _ “It’s your room, too,” _ he had insisted at the time.

 

Connor pushed away the heat warnings that popped up into his vision, memories of that night filtering through.  _ Back to work. _

 

He picked out a few things: soft bedding, curtains, pillows, and numerous other things that would tie the room together. He saved the list to the side, however, deciding to go over them with Hank before making a final decision. A decision to make as a couple.

 

Connor cleared up his list but then felt himself pause. There was a trickle of doubt that snuck its way into his thoughts. The what if ’s: What if Hank didn’t like what he planned? What if he thought it was stupid, or trashy? What if--

 

Hank let out a single loud snore, then settled back down into sleep. The sound pulled Connor out of his troubled thoughts. He looked back over at Hank’s sleeping form, a smile tugging at his lips. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, the sharpness of his stubble prickling his mouth. That smile reached his eyes when the older man rolled over on his side toward him, seeking his warmth. Connor slid back down into the covers and snuggled against Hank, pressing close and letting his worries dissolve.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The first package arrived while they were at work.

 

Connor was checking through some evidence when the notification pinged on his HUD. Checking his purchases, he discovered it was the lingerie he ordered. The security cameras Connor had set up showed the time that the delivery driver dropped it off on the porch. This was both good and bad.

 

On the good end, the clothing had arrived and he could make sure the ensemble fit --though there wasn’t much doubt-- and make sure he looked appealing in it. But, there was the concern that Hank would become curious about what he was receiving.

 

Hank was a seasoned detective and could sniff out a lie so fast, it made Connor's fans slow down. He had sharp instinct and wit, and Connor was going to need to use caution to avoid insulting the Lieutenant and maintaining the surprise. But thinking on his feet was one of his specialties and Connor decides on a plan. Keeping his fingers crossed he hoped he could keep up the secrecy and his own excitement.

 

The drive home that evening went as usual; chatting about the day, holding hands over the center console at stop lights, and the general comfort of being with each other. But, Connor was a bit distracted. His mind was wandering to what was in that package on the porch, how it would look on him.

 

How Hank would react to him in it.

 

“You sure you’re okay, Con?” Hank wasn’t looking at him, but Connor could feel his eyes glance over at him.

 

“Of course, Hank.” He offered a sincere smile, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. A heat warning popped up, but he pushed it away.

 

They arrived home and Connor stepped out of the car casually, trying to refrain from speed walking to the parcel waiting for him. He took his time and picked it up while Hank pulled out his keys to unlock the door. Connor then got the rest of the mail that had come that day and sorted through it.

 

Sumo was up and ready to greet them, circling Hank as a sign that he needed outside right now. Hank chuckled and let him out, then turned to face Connor. “So, anything good today?”

 

“Oh, you know, the usual credit card offers and other advertisements.”

 

“Ah, junk mail.”

 

“Correct.” Connor grinned as he handed Hank his mail and held tight to his package, making his way to the bedroom.

 

“Whatcha got there?”

 

Connor froze but spun on his heel to look at Hank. “I ordered some plain white dress shirts for work. My other ones were becoming a bit worn.” His voice remained composed, much to his own relief, and Hank nodded, continuing to look over his mail.

 

“Cool. Hey, I’m gonna take Sumo for a walk, wanna come?”

 

Connor had looked away for a second, but when he looked up again, Hank was suddenly much closer. The sudden proximity forced Connor to suck in an artificial breath. Not because he needed to breathe, but the presence Hank had required so much extra effort to absorb.

 

Hank was the definition of a gentle giant: looked scary, but actually very kind. But, the look he gave Connor was much more heated. Given how close he was standing, it left no room for misinterpretation. He tipped his chin up so their eyes could meet.

 

The android swallowed hard and worried his bottom lip between his teeth, answering. “Actually,” he began, resting a hand on the older man’s chest, “ I'm going to sit this one out. I would like to run a diagnostic.” He offered a small smile and leaned up to kiss his lips softly. Satisfied by the lopsided grin he got, he pulled away and tossed the package on the bed, then returned.

 

“Alright then. I doubt we’ll be too long.” He called to Sumo from the front door, who ran in at the sound of his name, and got his leash on with minimal fuss. “Be back soon.”

 

As soon as they had left and were making their way down the sidewalk, Connor shut the door and bolted into their room. He ripped open the package and pulled out the contents.

 

It was as he had ordered: an elegantly crafted corset with the blue scroll design. Next was a simple lace garter belt and thigh high stockings. He also bought a matching pair of panties that would fit comfortably around his phallus. He did not want to run the risk of it looking obscene. He inspected each piece with precision, carefully turning them over in his hands. The quality was to his satisfaction. The texture felt silky, not artificial like in lower quality garments. With that test passed, there was only one thing left to do.

 

Connor gathered up everything and carried it to the bathroom where he set it all down on the end table by the door and quickly stripped. Usually, he would take his time and fold everything up. Hank was 85% more likely to take a shorter walk when he was alone, so Connor had to be quick. It was imperative that everything looked correct. He started with the stockings, sliding them up his legs and over his thighs. Next, the panties and garter, clipping the straps in place to keep the stockings up. As it was, he looked complete, but his eyes fell to the corset and he picked it up.

 

The corset was already laced in the back, needing only slight adjustments later, and came open down the front with hooks. Connor wrapped it around his middle, starting to hook it in place and oh, it was better than he had imagined. It sat under his chest, hugging just his torso, and the contrast of black and blue against his pale skin…

 

Connor was aware of his body. He knew how everything was set up based on his code, every freckle, every mole and he could change it on a whim. But it was at that moment he realized why Hank found those tiny imperfections so appealing.

 

That made him so much more human.

 

With a happy sigh, Connor peeled off the new clothes and carefully folded them back up. An alert popped up on his HUD suddenly to alert him Hank was coming home. He had never been more thankful that he had installed a security camera on the outside of the house. He ran out of the bathroom naked, his lingerie placed back in the bag and tucked away. Another alert told him Hank was at the door. Quickly, he grabbed a pair of plaid pajama pants and one of Hank’s hoodies. Then he threw them on and stretched himself on the bed just as the door was opening.

 

“We’re back,” Hank’s voice called out as he unleashed Sumo who made his way to his food and water bowl. When he didn’t see Connor in the living room or kitchen, he rounded the corner to the hallway and saw him in the bedroom, laying out like a treat. “Hey,” he murmured, voice taking a bit more of a husky tone.

 

“Welcome back,” Connor smiled as he sat up, opening his arms to invite him in.

 

Hank didn’t hesitate and crawled onto the bed, moving between Connor’s legs. “Mmm, did your diagnostic come out okay?”

 

Connor paused for a brief moment before he recalled that was his excuse. “Oh, yeah, everything is fine. Might need to get some more Thirium, I appear to be a little low.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Hank had shifted now to laying on top of Connor and started pressing kisses against his cheek. “Well, we can fix that in a jiffy, right?”

 

“Correct,” the end of the word pitched a fair bit higher as Hank nibbled his neck. “What are you up to?” He knew full well what he was up to.

 

“You know full well what I am up to.” Connor couldn’t suppress the giggle that bubbled up from Hank saying exactly what he was thinking. “Do you…” He always asked.

 

Connor cupped both of Hank’s cheeks, running his thumbs in his beard to stroke gently. Hank’s gaze was full of desire but restrained. Consent… “I’d love it.”

 

Hank smiled, really smiled and leaned down to kiss him firmly. Afterward, he didn’t ask why Connor left his clothes on the bathroom floor, instead opting to tease him about picking up on his bad habits. Connor was both relieved and embarrassed, but his plan had so far succeeded.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Okay, spill it.”

 

For the past couple of hours, Connor had curled up against Hank, his head resting on his shoulder as they watched an old movie together. Truthfully, he had not been paying too much attention to the television, opting instead to be with Hank.

 

And plan the next part of his Valentine’s present.

 

“What do you mean?” Connor asked, tilting his head back to look up at Hank.

 

“You have been buzzing with energy all evening. Something is on your mind, so spill.”

 

Connor wanted to point out that there was always something on his mind, but instead of being a ‘smart ass’, he sat up fully and decided to come clean. He was very pleased when he received Hank’s undivided attention. “Well, it's a little silly. Do you remember telling me I should find myself a hobby?”

 

“Yeah, I remember.” Hank couldn’t count the times he had suggested Connor do something other than work all the time. ‘It’s what I was designed to do’ was usually the argument he made, but Hank insisted that made it all the more important. “What, did you finally decide on something?”

 

“In fact, I did.” Hank’s raised eyebrows pleased Connor as he proceeded to go into detail. “You see, there were so many options, I had a hard time choosing one. But after some careful consideration, I decided on photography.”

 

“You wanna take pictures?” Hank tried to curve his tone to sound supportive, but it ended up coming out confused. “Sorry, it’s just you have perfect cameras in your eyes and you want to try with a camera?”

 

“I know, it seems very old fashioned, but I would love to try it.”

 

“I mean, not that I am saying it’s a bad idea, but where did it come from?”

 

Connor, for a moment, felt much like a child that got caught doing something they should not. He could surmise that prying into Hank’s past without his permission was a little sneaky, but this time he would let it slip. It made his sensors overheat a little. He swiped the warnings that popped up quickly before continuing to address Hank. “Well… I actually got the idea from Detective Collins.”

 

“Ben?” Hank didn’t sound upset, but he was very surprised. He and Collins were close friends, sure, but he hadn’t realized he might remember some dumb detail of his life. He hadn't mentioned photography in ages. “What did he say?”

 

“He said you use to really like photography in your twenties and thirties.” Hank nearly choked on air at the mention of himself so long ago. Age liked to sucker punch him into reality. “Anyway, it got me thinking that if it’s something you once liked to do, perhaps you might consider doing it again?”

 

Hank ran a hand through his hair, letting out a long sigh. It had been ages since he had picked up a proper camera, not counting his phone or tablet. Photography did still have a special place in his heart and the desire never really left him. Despite searching for some kind of excuse to tell Connor no, he found more reasons why he should help him.

 

“You’ve given this a lot of thought, haven’t you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I don’t even have a camera to teach you on.”

 

“Actually,” Connor started, and Hank froze, eyebrows rising, “I… might have already ordered a camera...”

 

“What?”

 

Connor held up his palm and an image began to appear, showing an old DSLR camera; a much older model than Hank had seen in the stores now, but still, something he recognized. He nodded, pleased with the selection. “Well, you must be… very serious.”

 

Part of Connor wanted to tell Hank the truth, that the real reason he was doing this was so he could share a much more intimate weekend after Valentine’s Day together. He felt a little bad for keeping so many secrets, but it was going to make Hank happy in the grand scheme of things. “I am very serious about this, yes.” His voice and smile were sincere.

 

“Then… next chance we get, I will show you what I can remember.” The promise was then sealed with a soft kiss on Connor’s mouth. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and hugged him close, returning his attention to the movie.

 

Connor snuggled deeper against Hank, head finding the softness of his chest the best place to be.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

The camera arrived two days later.

 

It was pretty lucky, in Connor’s opinion, that on the day the camera came was also a less stressful day at work; the day before had them out all afternoon on a new case, dragging later than usual. But when the prospect of slipping out a little earlier perked up their spirits and had Connor gently asking about photography lessons.

 

“We can go, but don’t get your hopes up. I was never that good to begin with.”

 

“Let me be the judge of that.”

 

With the promise of clear weather -- though a bit chilly-- they decided on the park, bringing Sumo along so he could get some fresh air as well. They arrived home, unpacked the camera and placed it in its bag, then leashed Sumo up for the trip.

 

So far, Connor's plan was working well. Getting Hank reintroduced into photography under the playful ruse of wanting to learn himself had been genius. It would be good for Hank, he told himself.

 

Something stirred in his gut as he thought about this.

 

As they walked, Connor looked down at his own hand, then over at Hank's. He had one holding onto Sumo's leash and the other nestled in his jacket pocket. Even though he didn't feel the cold, there was still something romantic about holding hands, especially in public where others could see. Taking a chance and readjusting the camera bag on his other shoulder, he reached into the same pocket and slipped his hand into Hank's larger one. The older man glanced over but didn't say anything. Instead, he linked their fingers together and gave a light squeeze.

 

Connor glanced over just in time to see Hank smile softly.

 

After a fair bit of searching, they managed to find a clearing where Sumo could play and Hank could begin teaching. He carefully pulled the camera out of its bag and attached the lens. An older DSLR felt familiar to him and he turned it on to check settings. Connor watched curiously as he scrolled through the settings and made the necessary adjustments. It was quite mesmerizing if he was honest. The way Hank handled the camera was with the utmost care, but also with a sense of familiarity. He pre-constructed in his mind what Hank likely looked like 20 or 30 years ago, learning how to carefully handle the equipment like it was something precious to him.

 

He was really going to need to check on why his heat sensors continued to go off all the time when he was watching Hank. It was getting out of hand.

 

“Okay, so,” Hank started, snapping Connor out of his thoughts, “these are pretty basic settings for outdoors, but since I am gonna take some shots of Sumo first,” The dog perked up at the sound of his name and started to run over. Hank made a quick change and held up the camera's viewfinder to his eye, snapping a few shots in rapid succession. He pulled back to look at the results and grinned, sharing his work. “See, making a slight adjustment like that makes all the difference.”

 

“Just like that?”

 

“Just like that.”

 

He continued to show him different combinations of settings and their results. He was honestly impressed with himself with how much he had remembered. But this wasn’t the same as riding a bike. Hank couldn’t quite figure out how to describe it. If anything, it was more like getting back up on shaky legs after a fall.

 

Something about seeing Connor so alive stirred something deep in Hank.

 

Connor, for the remainder of his lesson, was the model student and absorbed all that Hank had to teach him. Sure, the lieutenant was a little rusty, and the camera Connor had purchased had been a much newer model than from what he used before, but the ability to have the creative eye was something entirely different. While Connor saw the world for what it was, Hank sought out something different. He had such a way of sharing and explaining it to Connor, no amount of downloading programs could imitate that. It was something that needed the experience to understand.

 

They continued on for a while, and that was when Connor noticed something about the way Hank looked. There was passion colored in his eyes.

 

Connor wasn’t sure when the last time he had seen him look so happy. He might have had knowledge of how to use a camera, but this was not something that he could capture in a lens. This was something he had to save to his memory.

 

They took pictures of the trees in the park, of Sumo rolling in the grass, and some of the city skyline. Hank snagged a few more of Connor by himself unbeknownst to him, catching him off guard. He looked radiant in the ‘golden hour’ lighting. Finally, hand in hand, openly and out of Hank’s pocket, they walked home pressed a bit closer than before.

 

Despite it all being a part of a plan to surprise Hank with for his Valentines Day gift,  Connor was caught off guard with how much fun he had learning something new. He had not factored in how much enjoyment someone could get out of sharing things they liked. Without a second thought, he added to a list on his HUD to do this again very soon. With a happy sigh, he leaned over and kissed Hank on the cheek.

 

“What was that for?” He continued walking, but his cheeks turned pink; from the cold or the kiss was the unknown part but Connor was willing to bet on one.

 

“Just because,” he said cheerily with a smile. “Come on, let’s get home.”

 

“Just because,” Hank muttered back under his breath, but there was no malice to it. (He got his revenge later when he pulled him into the house and kissed him in many more places than just his cheek.)

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Over the next week, Connor continued to implement more of his plan. The next phase was dressing up the bedroom. It wasn’t too far out of the question; Hank has mentioned it before and Connor planned to use it to his advantage. He had to admit, however, that going through different websites to pick out new bedding was fun. It was interesting to see his own style begin to develop. But before he just ordered anything, he wanted Hank’s opinion on it. 

 

“You want to… change up our bedroom?”   
  
“Yeah, only a little bit.” He showed Hank the tablet with pictures of some of the ideas he had gathered. “Nothing too crazy, you know, just a small change.”   
  
Hank looked over the images, stroking his chin. “I mean, I told you before to do it.” He gestured to the curtains on the screen. “Kinda nice. I never did much for decorating, but if it's something you want--”   
  
“Really?” Connor was beaming up at the lieutenant.    
  
“God, Con, you’re lit up like a Christmas tree. Yes, go crazy, I wanna see what you come up with.” Hank grinned enough that his tooth gap showed and Connor’s knees went weak once again. 

 

With Hank’s blessing, Connor placed a few orders. Soon there were boxes arriving with  _ new  _ things. Things that  _ he _ picked out. He wasn’t ready to set everything up, however, and did not open any of the boxes around Hank.    
  
(Hank got a little nosy while Connor was unpacking and got a satin pillow thrown at him. Only a little spoiled.)   
  
With all the talk of change, Hank decided it was as good a time as any to give the bedroom a deep clean. “Can’t change it up if everything is gross.”   
  
“It’s not gross, Hank,” Connor assured. He was more than willing to volunteer to help, and they spent the entire weekend wiping down furniture, vacuuming, and going through the closet. Hank had to admit he felt worlds better afterward.    
  
Finally, Hank was allowed to see what Connor had ordered, and any concern he had with his taste went flying out the window. A new set of sheets with a high thread count judging by the feel, a matching comforter, and pillow shams. Speaking of pillows…   
  
“How… how many did you order?”   
  
“Hmm, only ten.”   
  
“Ten?” Hank’s eyes went wide, counting the decorative pillows strewn over the bed. “Why so many?”   
  
“Well... I couldn’t decide. They all had such interesting textures and I--”   
  
A look of realization came over Hank’s face and he smiled. “I got you, that’s fine. But we’re gonna have to push them off when it’s bedtime. I take up so much room.” He laughed.   
  
Connor wrapped his arms around Hank in thanks, placing a warm kiss on his lips. “I love you, Hank.”   
  
Finally, The big day finally fell on an anti-climactic Tuesday. Hank and Connor both agreed that any romantic plans would happen over the weekend. That did not mean the android wanted to forego any sort of celebration. If they had to spend their day in the bullpen writing reports, then at least they would be  _ happy _ .

 

Thinking of his plans for the weekend, Connor felt his fans kick on to expel some of the growing heat in his chassis. It was a little embarrassing how  _ thinking _ about the weekend was making him react. Coupled with it being Valentine’s Day on the calendar only made him want to do  _ something  _ special. He just wasn’t sure what.

 

Connor is happy to find a bouquet of simple wildflowers on his desk when he walked in. A quick scan showed they had originated from a local flower shop about two blocks away. When he turned to look at Hank and smile, the lieutenant offered a weak shrug, but his grin did nothing to hide the truth. Connor planted a quick kiss on his cheek, earning one wolf whistle and one  _ get a room _ from the peanut gallery. (The glint of happiness in Hank’s eyes made it worth it.)

 

The rest of the week seemed to fly by, but for Connor, there was always that constant note pinging in his HUD. He tried to ignore it, and for the most part, did. But it remained. And before he knew it, Saturday arrived. 

 

He told himself he wasn’t nervous at all.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Connor was a bubble of anxiety.

 

For over two weeks now he planned down to the detail an elaborate scheme to get boudoir photos for Hank. Or at least, that was what he told himself. Hank was going to see it all unfold, see the care Connor took to make it all happen, and hopefully the love he poured into it.

 

He hoped.

 

Connor worried his stress would show, but it seemed Hank was none the wiser to his internal struggle. He got up and took Sumo for a walk since their plans were most likely going to keep them busy throughout the day.

 

While the house was empty, Connor took the time to get changed into his lingerie. The underwear, thigh high stockings, garter and corset all on him made his Thirium pump work overtime. To appear as normal, he slid into jeans and a blue button up shirt, rolling the cuffs to his elbows to take away some of the formal-ness of it. With a quick glance in the mirror, he considered himself ready.

 

Then he went into the bedroom and tidied up a bit, adding one last addition: fairy lights. He imagined it would be more likely to commence the surprise in the afternoon and the light would filter through the curtains and the fairy lights would make everything nice and warm.

 

Now, he had to wait.

 

Hank didn't usually take Sumo on long walks, and this time should be no different. But with all the buildup, it was beginning to feel like an eternity. Connor had to be patient. He had to show composure in this situation. Everything would be fine.

 

"We're home!"

 

Connor nearly leaped out of his skin.

 

"Welcome home," Connor greeted, coming up to Hank and kissing him. "Good walk?"

 

"Yeah," he replied, kissing back. "Looks like we're going back to a cold snap. Got spoiled with that nice weather when we went out to take pictures."

 

"Well, I suppose we will have to stay in." He smiled, kneeling down to unleash Sumo and give him a few good scratches on his ears and belly. "Hey, good boy!" He grinned with the dog licked his face.

 

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to warm up with some coffee." Hank headed into the kitchen.

 

The morning passed without much activity. They spent it cuddled up on the couch watching a bit of the college basketball game, but neither one of them were into it very much. It seemed as good a time as any to start his plan.

 

_ Moment of truth. _

 

Connor reached over to the coffee table where he had set out their camera. He flicked it on and snuggled back into Hank's arms, looking back on the photos they took.

 

Hank looked to see what Connor was doing and smiled. "You know, if you really want to go, we can go take more photos. It’s cold, but I’m willing to deal with it if you want.”

 

He was too good for him sometimes. 

 

Connor beamed, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “I would love that.”

 

Hank nodded, then got to his feet, slipping into his shoes. “Okay, let me get my coat.”

 

The android followed him, bringing the camera along. “Hey, umm… Before we go…”   
  
Hank paused, his coat partially on, and gave Connor a confused look. “What--”

 

Connor reached for his hand, gently removing his jacket, and hung it back up. “I was thinking maybe we could do something… more intimate.” He then wrapped his fingers around Hank’s wrist, gently tugging him back toward the hallway and into the bedroom. “Just you and me…”   
  
As they walked back, Connor could feel the spike in Hank’s heartbeat. It jumped from 70 to 110 BPM in the span of fifteen seconds and was likely to continue climbing. He couldn’t wait for Hank to see what he had done.

 

Connor opened the bedroom door and the world  _ changed. _ __  
__  
Just as he predicted, the afternoon light filtered through and cast a soft glow on the floor, shadows in other places making the strung lights even warmer. The bed was made and covered in all ten of Connor’s pillows (as Hank referred to them. Affectionately, of course.) 

 

Hank was slack-jawed but looked at his partner with a perplexed look. “You um… Set this up?”   
  
Connor smiled shyly, placing the camera he held in Hank’s hands and cupped his own around them. “Yeah, actually. I set up… Quite a bit.”   
  
“Care to elaborate, love?”   
  
“I… Wanted to get some nice photos taken of myself in… something a little nicer than this,” there was a suggestive tone in his voice he knew Hank understood, “ But I couldn’t find anyone to do it. And then when I thought about anyone else's eyes on me other than yours, well… I found out you used to take pictures so I set it up to have you teach me and… maybe rekindle your own interest again?”   
  
Hank set the camera on the bed and pulled Connor in close, wrapping his arms around him and rested his hand on the small of his back. Connor’s came up to drape around his neck. “So, you want me… to take sexy pictures of you?”   
  
“I do.”   
  
Connor ignored the spike in Hank’s heartbeat when he answered.    
  
“Hmm… Well, I wouldn’t want to let you down after all this. But I need you to answer me one question. This…” he gestured to the room around them, “was this all part of the plan? The decorating, getting me back into photography... “   
  
_ Ah.  _ Connor felt caught for a moment before smiling. “At first, yes. But as it went on I… I really started to enjoy it. So after this… I  _ would  _ like to continue those lessons.” He smiled wide, and Hank mirrored it, leaning down to kiss him.   
  
“Mmm, I was hoping you’d say that.”   
  
“So would you like to see what I picked out to wear?”    
  
“I’d love to.”   
  
Connor stepped out of the embrace and smiled again. Hank grabbed the camera and began making a few adjustments, hands moving deftly over the buttons and selecting the best settings. He lifted it to his face and began taking some test shots, watching Connor unbutton his shirt.    
  
It was different, observing through the lens, and Hank had to keep his focus in order to make it good. “You know I am not very good at directing people, Con. I don’t know how well this is going to go.”   
  
“I think it’ll be fine. Besides, I’ve already downloaded a list of commonly used poses in boudoir photos. You just worry about taking the pictures.”   
  
“Got it,” he replied, waiting as Connor got a little more undressed. His corset peeked out from under his button up and Hank sucked in a breath. “Con…”   
  
Another surge in arousal. Connor preened under the unspoken praise. He pulled his shirt free of his pants and began to open those. All the while, he heard steady clicks, Hank testing more of the lighting and getting more shots of him just removing his clothes. When his pants dropped down around his ankles, the clicking abruptly ceased.    
  
“Fuck me, babe...”

 

“Pictures first, then  _ maybe _ I will.”

 

When his shirt fell off his shoulders, the real fun began. Connor crawled onto the bed and selected a pose he liked from his list. It took no time for him to settle into it. Hank did reach out to adjust his chin and arm placement. He trusted his judgment. “You look so sexy, you know that?”

 

“I’m glad you think so.”    
  
“I mean, you’re always sexy to me.” Hank kneeled down and Connor gave a playful pout. “I don’t think I can keep this up if you look like  _ that _ .”   
  
Connor giggled, rolling onto his back. “Oh, you can last longer than that, Hank~” One hand draped over his forehead. “Draw me like one of your French girls?”   
  
Hank doubled over in laughter, barely able to keep himself upright. It was contagious and Connor was also overcome. His eyes crinkled when he laughed and Hank composed himself long enough to capture it.   
  
“That’s the last time I let you watch Titanic.”   
  
“If you say so~”    
  
They continued back and forth for a bit, bantering between pose changes. Hank became a bit more confident in his direction as they went, his hands guiding more, touching more, sending sparks of arousal in their wake. 

 

After a few more shots, Connor sat up and gently took the camera from Hank, setting it down in a safe place. “I think we have enough…” He smiled, pulling him into his arms as he leaned back onto the bed. 

 

Hank nodded, moving so he was settled in between Connor's thighs. He leaned down and started to kiss him languidly. First, it was just lips slotting against one another, gradually opening and allowing of tongues sliding in. The moment they touched, Connor’s hands gripped hard in Hank’s hair. (It was the same reaction each time, and Hank had grown   to it in the best way.)

 

They were both equally worked up so when their arousals met it was like a fire being fanned. Connor gave an experimental roll of his hips, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth while he decided how he liked the sensation of lace and denim against his cock. When Hank returned the favor, he decided then it was  _ very _ pleasant.    
  
“You’ve got too many clothes on.” Connor began unbuttoning one of Hank’s wildly patterned shirts he was always wearing, exposing his bare chest beneath it. “Mmm, there…” He leaned up to kiss his mouth again, catching his cheek before Hank could try and look away. “No, you’re fine. Keep kissing me.”   
  
Hank felt the nagging bits of anxiety fizzle up when Connor asked for more. Even though his view on his overall appearance was poor, he knew the android loved him just as he was. He took a deep breath and dove back into deep kissing. It was more frantic this time, more teeth, more sucking, more hands in his hair. Hank growled low in his throat, his cock throbbing under his jeans.

  
After making Hank’s lips raw, Connor finally started pressing his lips to his chest. Hank kept his own hands busy by reaching to unlace the corset, which was easier said than done. The knot holding the strings in place was secure, and after plenty of fumbling, Connor pulled back and let out another giggle. Hank watched as he unhooked it from the front with ease and let it drop to the floor. “Sometimes I think you like watching me struggle.” He was grinning, and when Connor gave a hopeless shrug, he playfully shoved him down into the bed.    
  
Hank dove down and assaulted Connor’s neck and chest with kisses, making sure to cover every inch of newly exposed skin. Connor’s legs came up and around his back, crossing them at the ankles. He tried to suppress his chuckles but it was useless. The mix of sensations from kisses to Hank’s scruff to his fingers was all overwhelming in the best ways.    
  
And then he let out a moan laced with static.    
  
Through all the playful caresses and all the teasing kisses, Connor didn’t notice when Hank palmed his cock. His back arched up and his hips rolled up into his hand. “Ah... That wasn’t very nice.” Connor’s grin told a different story. 

 

“Looks like you’re getting into this, too.” Hank pressed his hand down again, drawing out another tiny gasp from Connor. He trailed a finger over the growing hardness through the lace of his panties. “Feel good on you, baby?” Satisfied when Connor let out another breathy sound, he dragged his hands lower, squeezing his thighs where the stockings began.    
  
Connor panted, watching with rapt attention as Hank started to remove the clips from his garter. “Feels good with your hands on me,” he murmured. When large hands took hold of his waist, he lifted his hips. The garter was tugged down with care, then tossed carelessly aside. “Hey~”   
  
“It’ll just get in the way later.” Hank gave a toss of his shoulder, crawling onto all fours and leaned over Connor. “Now…” Hank shifted so he spread his legs wider apart, the only thing giving Connor any coverage was some lace. He started placing slow, lingering kisses on the android’s neck and clavicle.

 

“You know, I--” he was cut off by his own moan, “Ahh yes…” His smaller and defter hands made their way up Hank’s back, nails seeking out any hair to curl in, digging in some to scrape. He dragged his nails up his sides but had to pause when Hank bit down. His hands scrambled up to grip his hair.    
  
Hank  _ loved _ being between Connors legs like this, being able to grind against him before  _ fucking  _ him. He was also a fan of the hands in his hair and shifted his hips so his heavy bulge was pressing right onto Connor. His responding whimper only aided in Hank’s arousal. 

 

When Connor’s processors caught back up, he resumed caressing the skin of Hank’s back. But then his hands dropped down to his belt and he tugged. Hank picked up on his wish and pulled back so he was raised up on his knees. He started to open up his belt slowly, pulling it from the buckle, then his thumb and forefinger made quick work of his button and fly. Connor swallowed hard. Hank wasn’t significantly taller than him, but with his own legs flanking those thick thighs, and the predatory look he was giving him, he felt so much smaller.

 

The  _ damn _ heat warnings continued to pop up in his HUD.

 

Hank pushed his jeans down a little, his cock springing out and tenting his boxers. He leaned back down and made a very distinct point to  _ grind _ against Connor through both of their underwear. The plan had been to only do it once, but Connor’s legs locked around him again and left no room to move. He canted his hips up and started rutting them together. 

 

“Hank--” Connor stuttered, biting down on his lip, “Hank, I need…” He couldn’t finish, the rhythm they created was sinfully slow and any hope of articulating beyond moans was out the window. The brush of lips at his ear sent a charge through him, and another mostly static groan.    
  
“You set up such a wonderful gift for me, but you’re going to have to tell me  _ exactly _ what you want me to do in return.” His voice was a husky murmur and drew the lobe of Connor’s ear into his mouth. He bit down and the android couldn’t keep his hips still, desperately chasing more friction. “Easy, baby,” his hands pushed his hips down into the mattress. “I got you.”

 

Short nails dug into his shoulders, words failing him. It was hard to keep up with the alerts. Usually, during foreplay like this, Connor could keep himself together. It must be all the build up getting to him. He wished he could interface with Hank to express all his desires remotely, but since that was not the case, he was going to have to ‘use his words’ as the lieutenant would tell him. 

 

“Please, Hank…” Connor drew his lip between his teeth, worrying the artificial flesh between them and flicked his eyes up. Hank wore a lopsided grin and gave a lazy thrust. Connor squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth, expecting a sound to come out but it was only silence. He scratched down Hank’s shoulders and whined, “I need you to fuck me,  _ please. _ ”

 

The way he begged did all the right things to Hank’s cock, it took a firm squeeze to hold any early release at bay. “Okay, baby, then can you make me ready?”    
  
Connor needed no further instruction. He moved from under Hank, who shifted to sit back against the headboard and all of the pillows. He made quick work of his shoes and jeans. He started tugging his boxers down, but not before teasing the wet spot that had formed at the tip. “Glad to see you’re liking this so much.” He straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss Hank deep and slow.    
  
Hank’s hands found Connor’s ass and  _ squeezed _ . “Of course I am.” He gave a playful smack and his LED flashed red, eyes widening with surprise. “Shit, too much?”   
  
“No,” the android wore a perplexed look and filed that away for later. “I liked that. But we’ll focus on that another time. Right now, I need to get you inside me. Do you need me to suck on you before that?”

 

“Fuck,” he hissed, scrubbing his face with one hand. “Honestly, at this point, if your mouth is on me I don’t think I will last.” He tugged on the waistband of Connor’s lacy panties, eyes glancing up at him. “You gotta take care of these.”    
  
Hank watched with disbelief as Connor got up on his knees and pulled the sides by his hips. The underwear came apart without much effort and he removed them gracefully. His phallus stood proud, arching against his belly. “Done.” He reached his fingers under Hank’s jaw to close his gaping mouth. “Lube, darling?” Hank did not take his eyes off Connor while he reached into the nightstand.

 

Though Connor could create enough lubricant, Hank preferred to do it himself. He squeezed some in his palm and gripped Hank’s cock. The lieutenant threw his head back as Connor stroked him, making sure to cover every inch of his length. “Jesus, Con,” Hank gritted through his teeth, failing to keep his hips still.    
  
While he continued, Hank snagged the lube from him and coated his fingers. He reached around to press one inside. There was never any resistance, but he still took his time. One look to Connor betrayed his composure; his eyes were squeezed shut and his LED circled yellow. Hank did little to hide the amusement on his face, adding a second finger. Connor’s mouth fell open, static mingling with simulated breath. A third and he doubled over, iron grip on Hank’s cock and ass pushing back against the fingers. “Fuck!”

 

Hank agreed.

 

“I’m ready,  _ please. _ ” Connor sighed, releasing Hank and sitting back up. He was perched so perfectly on his hips, the last thing on him was the thigh high stockings. Connor made a side note that they seemed to be a favorite and to incorporate them more.

 

Hank let out a strangled sound. “Okay, baby…” His hands moved to his hips, guiding him along. “You’re sure you wanna do it this way?” Connor had already gone through so much work, Hank was beginning to worry if he was taking too much.

 

A searing kiss planted firmly on his lips silenced any other negative thoughts. “Darling, I  _ want _ to do this. Do not worry.” He shuffled around, reaching behind him to guide Hank’s cock to his entrance. “I’ve been thinking about this for such a long time now.”

 

It was always the first push inside that knocked the air out of Hank and caused Connor to wade through different warnings popping up. Just like while stretching, there was nothing keeping Connor from sinking down on the full length beneath him other than force of will. It always stretched him perfectly, but too sudden and it would be over much too soon, considering Hank’s vitals.    
  
Connor took his time and eased onto Hank’s lap, his thick cock completely submerged. He looked down into his eyes and  _ oh _ something occurred to him. He might have had Hank take pictures of him for fun, but the  _ real  _ picture worth saving here was the look Hank was giving him. Eyes half-lidded with lust, features completely relaxed and hands gripping tightly with  _ trust. _

 

He was brought back to the old idiom:  _ A picture is worth a thousand words. _ And while Connor could come up with a million in less than a second, only one stood out.

 

_ Love.  _

 

“You doing okay up there, babe? You’ve been on yellow for a while now.”   
  
Connor blinked and smoothed over Hank’s concern. “Just savoring the feel of you inside me.” While the feeling was mutual, saying he spaced out didn’t seem like it’d be a turn-on. He smiled and gave a little roll of his hips.    
  
Hank sucked in a sharp breath, squeezing Connor’s hands. Then he moved his hips up in response and started a rhythm. It came naturally between them, something they had done enough times in the past eight months they had been together that felt easy and comfortable. They  _ fit _ together. He let go of one hand to run his fingers over Connor. While considerably smaller, his dick was still a pleasing size. Not to mention the way is curved up. There wasn’t too much pressure from his hand but he hoped it spurred him along.     
  
Connor was becoming overheated. His fans kicked on and he was sure it was audible for his boyfriend (not that he ever complained, just worried). He began expelling his breath more harshly, and while Hank’s thrusts stuttered here and there, Connor moved progressively faster. It was a race in his mind, a release he had been after for weeks and with all the thoughts of love and devotion and--

 

“A-ahh ah god I--” Connor halted his movements, leaning over Hank as he let himself cool. “I’m sorry…”   
  
“Hey, no, it’s fine baby. You okay?” Hank’s hands rubbed his back soothingly, aiming to aid in any way he could. He kissed the top of his head.    
  
“Fine, just got… A little overwhelmed. I’m okay now.” He beamed back at Hank and kissed his lips, then sat back up and slowly resumed his movements.    
  
Hank didn’t take his eyes off him. 

  
It was lazy for as long as it could be until it wasn’t enough. Then it was frantic, and they both found themselves chasing the end. Hank couldn’t keep up with Connor, but the android made sure they were there  _ together.  _

 

Hank tumbled over first with his hands firmly on Connor’s hips and a string of curses flowing freely from his mouth. He always came  _ so much _ and it was all he could do to keep it from spilling out. He didn’t stop, however, ready to bring Connor to his own orgasm as soon as he could.    
  


It took only a few more thrusts and two quick stroked before Connor  _ finally  _ released with a cry, head lolling back as it was all more than he could handle. His body forced him to soft reboot, but the last thing he remembered seeing was Hank  _ smiling  _ and that made it worth it,   
  
~*~*~*~*~

 

That night, after a shower, clean up, taking care of Sumo and refueling, the curled up together on the bed. It had been a taxing day on them both and Connor, though elated with the results, was glad the entire ordeal was finally over.    
  
“You know, you constantly blow my mind with how much you put into things. Like today, “ Hank gestured around with his hand, the fairy lights still on in the otherwise dark room. “This is going to be a tough act to follow.”   
  
“Mmm, no it won’t be.” Connor snuggled against Hank’s chest, already reducing his processors.    
  
“How’s that?”   
  
“You always make me happy. That’s all there is to it.”   
  
Hank mulled that over in his mind and finally conceded. “If you say so.” He closed his eyes and began drifting off.    
  
Connor smiled, murmuring before slipping into stasis. “I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> (Unbeknownst to Connor, there is a ring in Hank's pocket, but that's another story!)
> 
> I uh... Hope that wasn't too bad! xD Again, sorry it was so late, but... This is the longest thing I have written and... WELL... It was worth it! <3
> 
> Find me on Twitter I will like the HECK out of your stuff xD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
